Ice, Fire, and Wind
by Nagisa Archipelago
Summary: Saat es itu mulai mencair oleh api, mengapa angin datang dan memadamkannya. Membuatnya beku untuk selamanya...  Publish ulang dengan sedikit perbaikan .. Enjoy!


Summary : _Saat es itu mulai mencair oleh api, mengapa angin datang dan memadamkannya. Membuatnya beku untuk selamanya_...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur kecepatan, real story.

Disclaimer : Bandai

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Between Ice, Fire, and Wind**

"Pagi semua!"

"Pagi juga, Cagalli!"

Usai menyapa teman-temannya, Cagalli meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Luna. Cagalli hanya diam, membuat Luna ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hei!" ujar Luna sambil meletakkan tangannya di kening Cagalli.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Cagalli segera menepis tangan Luna. Tentu saja, hal ini semakin membuat Luna bingung.

"Eh, tidak panas kok. Tapi, kenapa kau seperti orang sakit begitu?" ucapnya sambil Luna duduk disamping Cagalli.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja."

Jawaban seperti itu tentu saja tidak membuat Luna puas. "Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmm...sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menceritakannya. Tapi...kau jangan berwajah cemberut begitu, setidaknya tersenyumlah untukku."

"Entahlah, rasanya hari ini sulit sekali untuk tersenyum."

"Cagalli, ayo tersenyumlah." ujar Luna dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Cagalli yang melihatnya hanya bisa memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan. Luna menyadarinya, itu bukan senyum yang tulus dari hati Cagalli.

'Cagalli, aku mengenalmu. Sangat menegenalmu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatimu, hingga untuk tersenyum saja kau harus memaksakannya.' batin Luna.

* * *

><p>Pukul 14.00<p>

"Cagalli, temani aku berbelanja ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta ditemani dengan Shinn saja? Kenapa mesti aku?" sahut Cagalli sambil memasukkan buku pelajarannya.

"Cagalli sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus cemberut seperti sejak tadi pagi. Karena itu, aku mengajakmu berbelanja. Biar bagaimanapun, kau itu tetap perempuan yang bisa melupakan segala permasalahan kalau sudah bertemu dengan yang namanya 'b-e-r-b-e-l-a-n-j-a'. Yah, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. OK?"  
>Cagalli tidak sampai hati menolak niat baik Luna yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak duduk di bangku SMP hingga SMA sepeti sekarang. Selain itu, mungkin yang dikatakan Luna ada benarnya.<p>

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Pukul 14.30, Z.I.A Mall<p>

"Akhirnya sampai juga." ujar Luna sesaat sesudah keluar dari taksi.

"Jadi, kau mau beli apa?"

"Hm... apa ya? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan berburu...pernak-pernik?"

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah." ujar Cagalli pasrah.

Luna dan Cagalli mulai memasuki pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di ORB itu. Tujuan mereka adalah toko pernak-pernik yang terletak di lantai 3. Sambil berjalan, mereka tidak lupa melihat sekeliling. Melihat benda-benda yang mungkin menarik untuk dibeli.

Setibanya di lantai 3, mereka segera melihat-lihat pernak-pernik yang didominasi warna pink dan biru. Tiba-tiba pandangan Cagalli tertuju pada sebuah cincin dengan permata merah hati. Cagalli terdiam, seolah dunianya hanya antara dia dan cincin itu. Cincin yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya kecewa beberapa kali.

"Cagalli! Hei, Cagalli!" suara Luna memecahkan lamunannya.

"Iya?" sahutnya seadanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh, tidak. Um..aku mau ke toilet sebentar." elak Cagalli.

"Owh, Ok. Aku tunggu kau disini. Jangan lama-lama!"

Cagalli hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum. Lagi-lagi senyum yang dipaksakan...

* * *

><p>Cagalli melangkah dengan terburu-buru, seolah ada yang mengejarnya. Cagalli tidak pergi ke toilet, dia malah keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu dan segera menaiki taksi. Tak lama, Cagalli mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan.<p>

_To : Luna_

_Aku pergi, maaf tidak bisa menemani. Jangan khawatirkan aku._

"Maafkan aku, Luna." gumam Cagalli.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, Cagalli sampai ke tempat tujuannya.<p>

Sebuah pemandangan indah menyambut kedatangannya. Air yang mengalir, rumput yang bergoyang, bunga yang bermekaran, semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya memberikan sebuah ketenangan di hatinya.

Cagalli mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin dan nyanyian burung. Bagi Cagalli, ini adalah surganya.

Surga, tempat dia mencurahkan seluruh keluh-kesah yang mengganggu pikiran, tempat dia menumpahkan segala kesedihan, sekaligus tempat untuk berbagi kebahagiaan.

**Cagalli's POV**

_Saat es itu mulai mencair oleh api, mengapa angin datang dan memadamkannya. Membuatnya beku untuk selamanya_...

**Flashback On**

**2009**

"Cagalli, aku mencintaimu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah berpikir ada orang yang menyukaiku. Karena, ketika aku menyukai seseorang, perasaanku tak pernah berbalas.

Tapi, perasaanku kali ini berbalas. Terima kasih, Athrun...

**Flashback Off**

Angin berhembus makin kencang berusaha membawa setiap kenanganku bersamanya...

* * *

><p><strong>Flash<strong>**back On**

**2010**

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_Sakit..._

_Berkali-kali kau membuatku kecewa_

_Berkali-kali juga kata maaf terlontar darimu..._

_Semakin sering, kata 'maaf' itu semakin tidak berharga bagiku..._

_..._

_Maaf, Athrun..._

_Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu..._

_Tapi, aku__ punya perasaan..._

_Punya batas kesabaran..._

_Yang__ seharusnya kau sadari..._

_..._

_Setiap keputusan, selalu disertai dengan pengorbanan._

Akhirnya, hanya kata perpisahan yang bisa kusampaikan.

**Flashback Off**

Ya, aku ingat saat itu. Saat hati benar-benar hancur, ketika perpisahan harus terjadi. Sebuah kata perpisahan yang terucap tanpa sebuah alasan yang kuberikan, membuatmu terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.

Kicauan burung ibarat sebuah lagu sedih yang mereka persembahkan untukku. Hanya untukku...

_Tolong, berikan aku waktu untuk mengenang semuanya. __Mengenangmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengenang... dirimu yang pernah memberi warna dalam hidupku._

_Berikan aku waktu, untuk menumpahkan segala yang kurasakan. __Izinkan aku untuk memperlihatkan segala kerapuhanku. __Sampai saat ku membuka mata dan menjadi orang yang lebih tegar._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback On<strong>

**Maret 2011**

"Cagalli, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Semoga baik-baik saja."

DEG...

Athrun?

_Mengapa __kau datang disaat aku hampir bisa melupakanmu? Mengapa kau kembali membawa segala kehangatan yang... membuatku mengingat segala kenangan tentang kita dulu?_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kurasakan, senang atau takut. Semuanya bercampur. Senang karena setidaknya ada seseorang yang menyayangiku. Tapi aku juga takut... takut jika suatu saat hatiku luluh dengan semua kehangatan itu.

_Seperti es yang pasti akan mencair oleh api._

Takut untuk mencinta lagi... takut untuk disakiti dan dikecewakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku rasakan. Aku harus bagaimana, Athrun?

**April 2011**

Semakin hari, hubunganku dengannya semakin membaik. Dia sering bercerita tentang kuliahnya, teman-temannya, dan tidak jarang dia berbagi tentang masalahnya padaku. Aku selalu memposisikan diriku sebagai seorang teman, bukan sebagai orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Namun, suatu hari...

"Cagalli, kau yang terbaik. Aku sangat menyesal dengan perpisahan kita. Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Aku ingin menghapus setiap air mata yang mengalir dari matamu. Aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu saat kau merasa gundah. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, seperti ada yang bergejolak di hatiku saat dia mengatakannya.

_Mengapa kau ungkit lagi masa lalu kita? Mengapa k__au bangkitkan lagi perasaan itu? Tolong, jangan membuatku mencintaimu...lagi._

**18 Mei 2011**

"Cagalli, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17!"

_Athrun..._

_Tolong jangan berikan perhatian itu padaku..._

_Jangan kau buat es di hatiku mencair perlahan._

Dia, yang pertama mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku.

Dia, yang pertama memberikan hadiah yang selama ini sangat kuinginkan.

_Bagaimana kau tau aku menginginkannya?_

Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak pernah kutanyakan. Membiarkannya tetap menjadi sebuah misteri...

**21 Mei 2011**

"Cagalli, harus berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik. Kau adalah wanita terindah yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak bisa lagi membohongi hatiku, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Cagalli, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi? Apa kau mau kembali bersamaku?"

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat ini, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Teman yang sangat baik. Aku bisa saja membuka hatiku lagi untuknya, tapi aku tidak bisa jika yang dia inginkan adalah bisa bersamaku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa untuk saat ini aku ingin memfokuskan semuanya hanya untuk sekolahku.

"Tidak apa, Cagalli. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan menunggu sampai saat kau membuka hatimu lagi."

_Mengapa kau katakan hal itu. Kau membuatku semakin tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau membuat cinta di hatiku mulai hadir...lagi._

**Flashback Off**

Tubuhku semakin lemas. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai disini. Jika aku tidak menghadapinya, maka aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kuat. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut, yang akan lari dan menutup mata saat menghadapi sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback On<strong>

**27 Mei 2011**

_Athrun, _

_Kau bilang, kau akan menungguku._

_Lalu..._

_Mengapa kau menungguku dengan setengah hati,_

_Dan setengah hati yang lain kau berikan untuk orang lain?_

_..._

_Athrun,_

_Aku ragu, apakah kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu._

_Aku ragu, apakah aku bisa menerima dirimu yang seperti ini._

_..._

_Athrun,_

_Aku sungguh kecewa..._

_Kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya..._

_..._

_Athrun,_

_Kata maaf pun, takkan bisa mengubahku lagi._

_Takkan mengubah keputusanku._

_Keputusan, bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi...selamanya._

_**...**_

**Flashback Off**

_Saat es itu mulai mencair oleh api, mengapa angin datang dan memadamkannya. __Membuatnya beku untuk selamanya_...

_Saat hatiku mulai luluh dengan kehangatan cintamu, mengapa kau __memberikan sebuah kekecewaan._

_Membuat hatiku tertutup selam__anya darimu..._

Perlahan, kucoba membuka mata. Semua pemandangan ini tetap terlihat indah. Air yang mengalir, rumput yang bergoyang, bunga yang bermekaran, dan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah. Semuanya masih sama.

Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tepatnya disini, di hatiku. Terasa lebih ringan, lebih tenang, tanpa beban seperti sebelumnya. Aku akan menatap ke depan. Akan kusimpan semua tentangnya di hati yang paling dalam sebagai sebuah pengalaman yang memberikan banyak kesan.

_Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku._

_Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasakan cinta._

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya..._

_Semoga kau bahagia dengannya._

_Selamat tinggal..._

_..._

_..._

_Setiap keputusan, selalu disertai dengan pengorbanan__._

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.. ^o^

Sorry for typo...

And, mind to RnR. ^_^


End file.
